


Preferred Drinks

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:32:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Obi-Wan hates soda. He keeps ending up in situations where his choices are soda or death by dehydration.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EclipseMidnight (EternalEclipse)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalEclipse/gifts).



He is not going to complain. He isn't. He is an adult and a Jedi and he's not going to complain about the drinks.

"Are you sure this all they have?" Obi-Wan asks Qui-Gon quietly. He's not complaining and he's not whining.

The look Qui-Gon gives him speaks volumes and yeah, Obi-Wan is whining.

He takes another sip and makes a conscious effort to keep his expression neutral. What he really wants to do is spit his drink back out and wash his mouth with soap. Soap would taste better than this sticky-sweet, bubbly mix of artificial flavors. He wants water. Or tea. Or even caf.

Qui-Gon is on his third drink but Obi-Wan hasn’t even made it half-way through the first one. He cannot wait to get off this ship.

***

Obi-Wan can't for the life of him remember what the drink was called but he recognizes the logo immediately when Anakin pulls out three bottles.

"Where the hell did you even get that?"

Anakin's eyebrows shoot up. Alright, so maybe his reaction is a little stronger than the situation calls for.

"Uh, I bought it. You want one?"

Obi-Wan glares at the bottles and seriously considers the benefits of dehydration. "Don't we have anything else?"

"I'm sorry, Master Obi-Wan," Ahsoka says, emerging from the escape pod. "There’s a couple ration bars but none of the water survived the crash."

Obi-Wan closes his eyes, breathing deeply, and makes himself swallow the curses he'd really like to voice. "Fine. Hand it over, Anakin."

Anakin hands him one of the bottles, eyebrows still raised. "I'm sure we could find water. This is a forest. They tend to need a great deal of water so..."

Obi-Wan sighs. "And you know as well as I do that if we stray too far from the crash site the search teams won't find us. I'll be fine. I just don’t like the taste."

"Really," Ahsoka says. "I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone who doesn’t."

"Well, now you have."

***

Obi-Wan is laughing so hard his stomach muscles are aching. "I think this may be the best possible use for that awful drink anyone has ever come up with." It's possible that he’s a bit drunk.

Anakin gets another bottle ready and steps back. The bottle erupts with froth and Obi-Wan is laughing again. He may be drunker than he thought; his glass keeps getting topped off before he’s even finished it.

He’s so focused on Anakin dropping another handful of candy into a bottle of soda that he doesn’t notice Ahsoka coming closer until he gets a spray of something cold against the side of his face. He makes a surprised noise and drops his glass, sputtering, and when he can see again, Ahsoka and Anakin are laughing so hard they're hanging onto each other for balance. Ahsoka’s still holding an empty bottle of soda.

"The shriek!" Anakin gasps. "I’ve never-" he breaks off, laughing. "Never heard you shriek before!"

Ahsoka's breathless giggling intensifies.

Obi-Wan glares at them for another moment before he realizes what his reaction must have looked like from the outside and then he's laughing too.

The war is over and they’re all alive and Obi-Wan is far too drunk and happy to get mad about silly pranks.


End file.
